Mountain Town
by alittlefrou
Summary: A virus has killed off most children in South Park. Five years later Kyle suddenly wakes up, but South Park isn't the same as it used to be.
1. Remembering All Who Pass

Mountain Town Chapter 1: Remembering All Whom Pass  
  
Death would depress any soul, from taking one friend to five, or eventually over twenty consecutively. It wears on the spirit. Optimism would be hard to be friends with. Especially at the age of eight.   
  
The rain splashed down outside of his window, it was another dark day, and it was another funeral. He silently prayed to his God, wondering if he was somehow punishing him for some act of blasphemy, or betrayal. He repented every day, every week, after every death. Today he would do the same.   
  
"Kyle, boobala. It's time to go." Sheila Broflovski calmly called her son, she was wiping the tears from her eyes, but gave an encouraging smile as he turned and walked out of his room. She was the newly elected mayor of this god-forsaken town.   
  
Walking down the block together, she took her son's hand, reassuring him his friend was now an angel, chosen to watch over him. Approaching the muddy graveyard, her tears flowed more freely letting a sob slip here and there. The sight was devastating, there were five burying that morning, fifteen for that week. His best friend would be the sixteen, ending that weeks 'record.'   
  
"Now, I know it will be hard Kyle, but be strong for your friend, he wouldn't want you to cry." Sheila fixed her hair and as she heard the first flash of a photographer she picked up her son, walking swiftly to the last place Stan Marsh would forever rest.   
  
Joining the other women of the town, she noticed the absence of one of her friends, and the last friend of her son.  
  
"Where're Liane and her little Eric?"  
  
Mrs. Tweek spoke up. "Eric was rushed to the hospital last night, they think he's caught the virus as well."  
  
"The poor child." She put Kyle down and he slowly walked towards the Marsh family, who gathered silently around the grave.  
  
"Your so lucky Sheila." One woman spoke up. "Kyle's still with us."  
  
"He's always had a strong immune system." She recalled the time she had arranged for him to catch chicken pox just months before. All of his friends caught it so easily; it took him days later to catch it. She just hoped he would never catch this virus.  
  
"Do you think maybe it's because your Jewish Sheila, that he lives? That it was your God all along, who was right and now, now he's punishing us?" Mrs. Thomson exclaimed. "Do you think if my family was Jewish, then my little Bebe would have been saved?" "I, don't know."   
  
"Kyle, you were such a good friend to Stan." Mrs. Marsh patted his hat, as Mr. Marsh patted his shoulders. In the background, there was much construction going on. Randy glanced to Sheila, who glared at him.   
  
"Thank you Mrs. Marsh." Kyle spoke in a small voice. He had meant to apologize. No words would come though. "If you ever want to talk dear, I know how close you and my Stan were, if you need to talk-" At that moment Sheila approached the family, whom didn't appear to be in each other's graces. Sheila stared at the weeping mother of her son's best friend. "I'm sorry for your loss. On behalf of the town, we weep with you." Walking away without much of another word, she stared at her son. "Come on Kyle, we're going to visit your friend Eric." In the background Kyle heard Mr. Marsh's comment. "All she's done is destroy this city, she thinks she can just build over us, after all of our children's deaths."  
  
The rain pelted on them as they walked briskly to hell's pass hospital. When he learned Cartman would most likely die next, he braced himself. 'It would be easier after this I already lost Stan. It can't hurt more then that, right?'  
  
The stark walls of the hospital were no longer a bother to Kyle's eyes. For the past month he had grown accustomed to the pure white ceilings, walls and sheets.   
  
Cartman was now sick.  
  
Cartman would be next. No surprises this time.  
  
The real question was would he really miss Cartman?  
  
It was now day 5, Cartman was officially in a coma. They had somehow stabilized the virus. Within that month they developed a miracle drug, and it seemed Cartman was the guinipig. Too bad everyone else was already dead. He would probably be the last of his generation in South Park. That is, unless Cartman survived.  
  
Day 6, Kyle was on his way to see Cartman with his mother and Ike. As they approached Hell's Pass a few rains began to drop upon their heads. Sheila immediately rose up an umbrella. The streets were littered with people walking to and from Hell's Pass. The construction around the hospital made at one point, large building appears small and fragile.   
  
Building were soon appears everywhere. Soon their once quiet mountain town would become a metropolis and it would happen sooner then any of the residents of South Park had expected. Sheila's plan as mayor had been to change South Park for the better. All that had happened though was mass production, and the eventual building over the residents themselves. Soon, production began of the building over the town itself. Within the next few years, the original South Park itself would cease to exist. He had his mother to thank for that. Maybe it would be for the best. Just to forget what had happened, all his pain. His mother was doing this for him, and Ike.  
  
As they grew closer a noise caught Kyle's ears. He stops and between the several drops that few into his sight, there was a silhouette flying towards him. He strained his eyes and the music grew louder and louder. A thought edged into Kyle's mind. It was an angel.  
  
"Mom." He stated. Sheila stopped walking, turning and looked at Kyle in an adjatated way.  
  
"What is it Kyle?" She took a step closer. "We have to get into the hospital before the weather gets worse.  
  
"Mom, it's an angel. She's singing." She squinted her eyes and noticed an object swiftly gliding towards the ground. She wasn't singing though. She was screaming.  
  
"KYLE!" She threw down her umbrella and Ike as Kyle was frozen in one place memorized by the suicidal patient falling form the top of the hospital and directly to the ground. "KYLE MOVE!"  
  
"Boobala!!!" Sheila's scream pierced the stormy afternoon as Kyle's angel fell directly into him.  
  
As she cradled her son, dark thoughts swam through her mind, threatening to destroy the world with only the push of a button.  
  
Author's note: Yes, I realize this is depressing. But I needed to basically kill everyone off in order for the story to work properly. It has the influence of the anime "Metropolis." So if you've seen it, you will realize the similarities. Regardless if you have seen it or not. Enjoy. 


	2. Welcome Back Kyle Broflovski

Chapter 2: Welcome Back Kyle Broflovski  
  
He awoke swiftly to three pairs eyes. Waking up almost seemed surreal, almost like someone just pressed a button and he returned to consciousness. His mind was blank and as he sat up, he stared at the woman before him. Her hair was a blood red and it stood high up. Her voice rang out familiarity and he remembered it was his mother. Her eyes were filled with tears as his Father behind him held her in support. They both looked so much older than he had remembered. There were bags underneath each of their eyes. His Father seemed to have gained a few pounds, as well as his mother. Their outfits hadn't changed at all though.  
  
He felt as though he were on a stage as a main act, when the doctor came forward to steal the show.  
  
"How do you feel son?" Grabbing a wrist, and inspecting his head, this man did not look like a regular doctor. Almost like a mad scientist. His hair was in disarray, and his white jacket was covered in oil stains, and the bottom of it was tattered. He shined a bright light into his eyes, brushing the red strands of hair away from his face. Pressing down his goggles that enlarged his eyes, he took a closer look.  
  
"Now just a few questions." He continued with his inspection, with moving and rotating several part of his body. Gripping the arm and twisting it he asked several questions. "What is your name?"  
  
His name? He stared at the doctor when the answer came to him unconsciously. "Kyle Broflovski." The doctor smiled and then began to test his reflexes.  
  
"How old are you Kyle?"  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Wrong." The doctor spat out as he looked back to Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski. "You've been gone for five years Kyle, but by the miracle of technology, we were able to bring you back."  
  
"What do you mean by bring me back?"  
  
Suddenly, Mrs. Broflovski sprung forward. "What he means Kyle, is that you were in a bad accident and you were in a coma for five years."  
  
Shocked by the answer, still no other thoughts came into his mind. His memory of the first ten years of his life almost seemed rather short, and uneventful. Something, someone was missing. He looked around the room.  
  
"Where's my adopted, Canadian. Brother Ike?" Why did he ask where Ike was like that?  
  
"He's at home, we didn't want to get his hopes up, if you hadn't woken up Kyle." She looked down. "The past five years have been especially hard for him. He really missed you."  
  
"Oh. Well, when can I go home?"  
  
"Doctor, you heard my son!" Mr. Broflovski came forward, a large grin on his face. "The boy wants to go home."  
  
"Well, I don't see why not." Letting go of his leg, and laughing the doctor beamed.   
  
"Maybe because I was in a coma for the past five years?" The answer seemed to just flow out of him without even thinking.   
  
"I think I need some clothes." Looking down embarrassed that the only article of clothing was a pair of boxers. His mother came forward with a brown paper bag.  
  
He soon was up and clothed himself in a pair of baggy jeans, an orange t-shirt and a gray sweat jacket. He scratched his head, feeling the soft red locks. It was straight. The feeling almost seemed new. Something wasn't right. What was he missing? "A hat." He looked around. "Where's my hat?"  
  
"It's at home, boobie. In your room."  
  
The ride home brought no memories back. It was almost as though he were in a dream world, or a different country. There were large buildings everywhere, swallowing any greenery that may have had life. The technology and machine life seemed to have taken over the town. He felt as though any memories he had were lies. This was not the town he remembered at all. Not that he remembered a lot anyway. Maybe Ike could help make things clearer.  
  
They passed the city and about ten minutes later with a great view they came upon a small development. The houses were large and were equipped with large windows, brick finishes and outdoor greenery. It had everything the city didn't have, which in his mind was life.  
  
On the front porch was a boy about the age of eight. His black mop began to cover his eyes, and his large smile seemed to brighten any dark day. He ran up to the car as soon as it slid into the driveway. His oversized blue shirt seemed to fly behind him. Tears began to fill the brims of his eyes and as the door opened unveiling his brother, he threw himself on Kyle, swearing never to let go.  
  
"I knew you'd come back, I knew it." His words slurred together and he seemed to grip tighter with teach unintelligible sentence. It was the same over and over again: you came back, I knew you would, I knew it.  
  
Finally letting loose, he took Kyle's hand and pulled him through the house and after a quick tour that consisted of "The bathroom's on the right, the living room is here, and let's go see your room, it's next to mine." The door opened, and light poured in from the large windows that were open wide as the sun poured its rays through. Ike immediately scrimmaged through the closet and pulled something green out. "Mom brought you a new hat, but I know you won't like it. And she was going to throw this out, but I know how much you liked this hat a lot, and well hey? Your hair's straight." Grabbing some strands he observed that, and asked quickly. "Shouldn't it be straight?"  
  
Ike shook his head fiercely. "No, you had really curly hair, you hated it, and mom knew that, you'd blame it on her side of the family, but anyway yeah. Curly." He looked down at the tattered green hat. "That's why you wore this." He handed it to his brother who immediately had a growing smile on his face. "I loved this hat." He immediately put it on, and threw himself on the bed. A few red locks could be seem underneath, especially the one directly between the eyes.  
  
"Now that your back, we can play again, and hell, I'll even let you play kick the baby!"  
  
"Kick the baby?" Before Ike could explain, their mother entered the room correcting Ike.   
  
"Don't listen to your brother Kyle, you never played kick the baby."  
  
"But ma-"  
  
"Don't listen to him, maybe he had continuous dreams of you kicking him, but you never really had."  
  
Kyle looked to Ike who almost looked defeated. There seemed to be a tension between the two. Ike then stood up and walked out of the room, looking at Kyle once more.   
  
"Kyle, you're wearing that old thing?" She showed him a new hat that was gray and green. He took it and spoke to her "I like this one. Sorry."  
  
"Well, fine." She was about to leave him when she added, "We're going to be eating soon, and some of my friends will be over. And then they'll be a meeting I have to attend. I am mayor after all."  
  
'That's right' he remembered. 'She's mayor.' Still, nothing was familiar. Not even kick the baby. Nothing but his mother, and family was all he could remember. Didn't he have any friends? Maybe those memories would come back in time.  
  
Author's Notes: YAY Chapter 2!!!!  
  
Coming up next? Chapter 3: Best Friends? Ike's determined to have Kyle remember. And much to Sheila's dismay, it's the return of Eric Cartman. 


	3. Best Friends?

Chapter 3: Best friends?  
  
The dinner was nothing radical. They all had asked Kyle how he was feeling and if he had any recollection of what he was doing for those five years. He couldn't answer them, and decided it would be best to get some air with his brother. He threw on a green sweatshirt and orange coat over his dress shirt. Together they walked to the outskirt of the city, and stared at the city before them.   
  
"It was basically built overnight." Ike explained. "They stared building when mom came into office about six years ago. Fastest city ever built."  
  
"It's amazing." He looked to the one building still under construction, yet looked finished. "What's the big building in the middle?" There was a large rod from the top of this skyscraper that ranged in height almost pasted the clouds.  
  
"That's the control tower." Ike sat down on the grass, staring up at the stars, and Kyle soon joined him. "In about a week, or eight days, it's going to be dedicated to all those who were lost. And it's going to control the whole city. Robots control a lot of things now. Most of our police force is robotic, along with human." He turned to his older brother. "Strange, a lot of robots have even rebelled. Mom can't explain it. But she says it'll be all right once the control tower is finished and running."  
  
"Oh." The moon hung low in the night. "Ike." "Yeah?"  
  
"What was I like?" He sat up, slouching over. "I don't remember much of anything."  
  
"Well, mom's not helping much anyway."  
  
"I know, but why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, I'll bet I can help you remember!" Ike stood up and stood in front of his brother.  
  
"Let's get home first. Mom's probably worried, she didn't want us coming out here anyway."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Let's go before I have to kick you home." Ike stopped as they began walking.  
  
"You really don't remember?" Kyle shook his head and they kept walking back to their home.  
  
"Well, you were really cool. You were my role model, I even used to wear your hat..." Ike began to then tell him of times he and his brother would share...but nothing rang a bell.   
  
"Goodness, I was beginning to get worried!" Sheila was out front of the door. They went into the house and Ike began to run upstairs.   
  
"Kyle, come up stairs."  
  
"Hold on Kyle, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right up Ike." At that moment the phone rang. Sheila answered it, and her face fell. A few more minutes and she finally spoke into the receiver. "Wonderful, yes, we'll be up right away. I'm sure Kyle will be as equally happy to see Eric as well."  
  
Kyle confused waited patiently till his mother got off the phone.  
  
"Looks like we're paying someone a visit." Her grin was fake, but he decided not to look into it so much. Meanwhile upstairs, Ike was at work digging through old photos and boxes in their attic. "There's got to be something..." He then found a box marked "Kyle," he had hit the jackpot. There were pictures; South Park cows flyers and old Terrance and Phillip dolls. Digging further he found numerous disk marked as "Kyle's memories" marked one through ten. He pulled out one picture from the album. One of Kyle, his best friend Stan, and their friends Kenny and Eric Cartman. It appeared as though; they were tormenting Cartman, because he was jumping angrily as Stan jumped into the snow with a frog doll, as Kyle and Kenny laughed.   
  
"This'll help him remember. He has to remember them." He put the picture in his pocket and ran down all the steps in his house to the kitchen continuously yelling for Kyle. Soon his father came into the living room as Ike stood in the empty kitchen.  
  
"They had to go to hospital." Gerald told his youngest, adopted son, and then headed back into his office.  
  
"Hospital?" He gasped. "Cartman, he musta woken up then!" Ike grinned and jumped around the kitchen in joy. "He'll tell Kyle everything!!" Then he stopped. "But they hated each other." Maybe even that hatred would help Kyle remember kick the baby, or anything.   
  
The hospital walls annoyed Kyle; he had never seen anything so white in his entire life. A woman soon greeted him, a few years younger then his mother who squeezed his cheek and smiled. She had a soft, high-pitched voice.   
  
"Oh dear, you look so well." She patted his shoulder. "So handsome Kyle." She laughed. "Well, go on in and see your friend Eric. He'll be so happy to see you."  
  
He walked into the room, where his mother still was, who looked mad, as the chubby boy in the bed grinned evilly. As soon as Sheila saw her son, she smiled through her anger and walked out of the room. The door shut behind him and he was faced with Eric Cartman. He was Five years older as well.  
  
"Well, Kyle. It's so nice to see you." The sarcasm melting from his lips, but he kept up the obvious facade. "Please, take a seat. It's been so long." Kyle moved to the seat near his bed and relaxed.  
  
"So you were in a coma too." Kyle asked. Eric nodded.  
  
"Yeah, had some damn virus." He moved to be more comfortable in his bed, as he ended up moving the bed itself.  
  
"So we were friends?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Friends?" Eric repeated. "No Kyle, we were best friends. Best fucking friends."  
  
"Oh." Kyle looked down.  
  
"Why Kyle, does that surprise you?" The tone of his voice was annoying him. "It might." He stared into Cartman's eyes. He looked for something, a memory. "I can't remember you."  
  
"I know." He laughed. "But, trust me Kyle, I remember you."  
  
Kyle stood up and approached the bed.  
  
"Look, stop lying."   
  
"Oh shut the fuck up Kyle. No one wants to hear your sob story or any about your fucking people's."  
  
"What's that supposed mean?" Kyle accused.  
  
"Your Jewish."  
  
"And?" Cartman laughed. His brown hair hung over his face, giving him an insane look.  
  
"That's all there is to it Kyle."  
  
"I'm Jewish?"  
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
"No, I knew that." He said. What wasn't making sense? "What I don't understand is how you can say we were best friends, but your acting like you hate me."  
  
"Kyle, why would I lie? Would your mother lie? We were best friends. For life my brotha!" He rose up a fist. This conversation was going nowhere, so Kyle decided to change the subject. "They're not letting you out tonight?"  
  
"Uh, why would they let me out, I was in a coma for five years Kyle. What doctor would do that?" Kyle stopped and looked at Cartman.   
  
"Huh, your right." He turned to leave the room. "Have a good night Eric."  
  
"It's Cartman." He laughed. "You remember that?"  
  
Kyle stopped at the doorway. "No. I don't."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"How was it to see your friend Eric again?" The ride home was awkward between Kyle and his mother.   
  
"It was good, I guess." He stared at his hands. "I don't remember him."  
  
"It's ok boobie." She patted his hair.  
  
"Didn't I have any other friends mom?"  
  
"Oh." Sheila stared out her window as she drove. "No, it was just you and Eric."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why, did he mention anyone else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." She sounded relieved.  
  
"Good?" She questioned.  
  
"Oh, the light, I was glad it didn't change on me." The drive through town seemed to take forever; the lights made the roads appear as though the sun were still in the sky, though when you looked above, the moon greeted you. There were marked up posters of his mother around the city. There were many homeless people in the streets as there were workers and robots traveling aimlessly through the busy intersections.  
  
Kyle stared into the lights of the lamps and at the other various objects around him. He remembered nothing of this. It was like avoid inside of him every time he tried to remember anything. He felt like a computer with incorrect data. That was what puzzled him about Cartman. He remembered nothing about him. If they were best friends, wouldn't there at least be some sort of feeling? He was jealous Cartman remembered. Cartman remembered, but he still told Kyle nothing.  
  
He looked to his mother. What was she hiding from him? It was obvious that he and Cartman were nowhere near best friends. He needed answers. He needed to remember Cartman, whoever his real friends were and kick the baby. Only then could he begin to live his life.   
  
Where were the answers though? His mother was so overprotective right now. Which is easy to believe, her son was in a coma for five years. Little did he realize he had fallen asleep in the passenger seat of his mother's car. His last thought was to return to the doctor who has seen him just this morning. He had to have some kind of answer.  
  
He swam in a field of black. Soon he was eight again and before him was a choir of angels. They sang their song and one flew up above the others and then began to fall towards him singing.  
  
He awoke as soon as he reached his house. He opened the passenger door, gave his mother a kiss goodnight and then marched to his room, he found Ike already asleep on hi bed. Poking him, he heard Ike mummer something about angels and he slowly woke up.  
  
"Kyle, that wasn't a dream. Your here." Kyle smiled.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good. Here!" He pulled from his pocket a folded picture. "Don't tell mom, ok?" Kyle looked at the photo and automatically recognized two faces. "Cartman." He was still fat.   
  
"Who are the other two Ike?"  
  
"The one in orange is Kenny, he was your friend, and he was really poor." He soaked this in and Ike continued. "The other is Stan Marsh, he was your best friend. You guys were inseparable. Brothers really. You guys went through everything together."  
  
He looked at this Stan character and focused. Something was familiar about him. He couldn't place a finger on it. No memories but a sense of familiarity, a good start. Now, he just had to find these two.  
  
"Well, where can I find them?" Ike frowned.  
  
"They lived in South Park. The original South Park." Kyle looked at Ike confused. What did he mean by the original South Park?  
  
Chapter 4: The Girl In the Bubble Kyle begins his journey and looks for answers. 


	4. The Girl in The Bubble

Chapter 4: The girl in the Bubble.  
  
"Ike, what do you mean by the original South Park?" Ike seemed apprehensive to tell Kyle rest.   
  
"Look, if I can remember more, I could get back to being your normal big brother. Not someone who barely knows you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"What about her?" Ike grabbed onto Kyle.  
  
"She doesn't want you to remember." Tears brimmed his little brother's eyes, and Kyle, shocked and slightly confused, pushed Ike off of him.  
  
"Why wouldn't she?"  
  
"You went through a lot."  
  
Kyle looked at his little brother. He focused his eyes to the green carpet in his room. He leaned off the edge of his bed, and walked to the window. The city reflected into his window and the lights onto his face.  
  
"Please, tell me Ike." Kyle turned to him, his eyes pleading.  
  
"Are you going to leave again?" Kneeling by his bed. He looked at Ike with determination. "I need to know what's going on. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to go see Cartman and see what he knows."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I'll go from there."  
  
Ike then jumped off his bed and walked over to Kyle's computer. Turning it on, and after a minute of letting everything load, he pulled up a website. There was a map, similar to that of the core of the earth. There were two definate layers. The lower was a town, the higher the cityscape he knew from his window.  
  
"What's this?" Kyle questioned. Ike pointed to the lower level.  
  
"That's the original South Park."   
  
"How do I get there?"  
  
"There's a tunnel a few miles before the city. It's actually a few blocks away from our house. The other entrance is in the city, and heavily guarded. The other entrance, no one really knows about. Barely any of the residents themselves know about it."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Mom doesn't want them to leave. So they've formed a rebellion."  
  
"Against who?"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Some testing she had going on. Not sure what it was on. And of course the building. She basically left them to rot down there, they wanna get back up front and live the life they once had. Only Ms. Cartman came up, out of the people we knew."  
  
"Will I find these guys Stan and Kenny there?"  
  
"You'll find something about them. But be careful." How was he sopposed to tell Kyle they were already dead?  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'll try to find more stuff for you while your gone."  
  
"Thanks." Kyle walked over to his window. Thoughts rotating in his mind. He had been home one day and is already about to go on an adventure. He had a feeling his mother wouldn't really approve of this, but something was telling him it had to be done. One thought stuck with him throughout his thought process. 'This wasn't my first adventure. But I think it will be my biggest."  
  
Kyle began to rest on his bed and soon his eyes were closed. The last words he heard were. "Please, come home tomorrow." Soon darkness enveloped him, and he left weightless. No dreams, no thoughts.   
  
He was unconsciously awake. Staring at the ceiling as the sun rose. It was time. He gathered a few things in his backpack and clothed himself in a gray t-shirt and green sweater shirt along with an orange coat. He loose jeans covered the backs of his new sneakers. After running his hands through his hair, he put on his hat, and made his way out of his room silently. Carefully not disturbing anyone, he carefully walked down the stairs, only to be greeted by his mother and father.  
  
"Kyle, dear, your up early?" Both appeared to have no sleep, with large bags under their eyes.   
  
"I was, going to visit Cartman. I told him I would." He shrugged his shoulder and headed towards the door.  
  
"Do you need a ride son?" Gerald asked his oldest son. "Hey, visiting hours don't start for another two hours-"  
  
"I know, I was going to walk there."  
  
"Don't be silly Kyle!" Sheila exclaimed. Fixing his green collar, and patting his shoulder she have him a sincere smile. "Your father will take you. And I'm sure they'll let you in early, after all you are the mayor's son!"  
  
"Right." He looked to his father who smiled, and gestured for him to follow. "This is great." He thought out loud.   
  
"Just give us a call when you're ready to get picked up." Little did she know that would not be happening.  
  
The car ride was an awkward one. His father would look over every once and a while, giving him a smile.  
  
"Good to have you back Kyle."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey, sometime this week you should come by the office and see how I do my job. You were always interested in it."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I bet you could hardly recognize Eric."  
  
"Who, Cartman?"  
  
"Yeah, five years must have shed some pounds off of him."   
  
"No, he was still fat." Pressing the break pedal, he looked to Kyle.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess he really liked to eat, coma or not."  
  
"Oh, he did."  
  
He arrived at the hospital a couple of minutes later. Gerald patted Kyle on the back, and Kyle turned in and hugged him. Tears formed in Gerald's eyes as he held his son tighter.  
  
"Call when your ready son."  
  
"I will."  
  
He walked fast through the hospital hallways, and when reaching room 203B, he stared at the door. Holding the picture in his hand, and then at the grain of the door, he had made his decision, and opening the handle he came face to face with Eric Cartman once more. His trays were filled with food and his room was filled with balloons, chocolate and fruit baskets. He had a semi-serious grin on his face.  
  
"Kyle."  
  
"Fat ass." He wasn't going to be nice, because he wasn't going to be nice to him. So he called him the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Ah, you wanna play that way, eh Jew boy?"  
  
"Just shut up and talk." He strode over to his bed and held out the photo. A small smile crept onto his face.  
  
"Looks like someone did his homework."  
  
"Where can I find them. Tell me about them." Cartman looked at him. He nodded to the chair and Kyle took a seat.  
  
"Kyle, what plan is formulating in your mind?"  
  
"I need to remember my past. I need to know what my mom is planning."  
  
"Then it's time for a history lesson." He took a deep breath. "Kyle, you mom is a big fat bitch." Cartman stood, in surprise. No threats, he just sat there and listened as he called his mom a bitch. Kyle's eyes were itching for him to continue. "Seriously."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You feeling ok?" Cartman's one eyebrow rose in confusion. No argument. This was definitely not the Kyle he knew.  
  
"Fine." Kyle sat down. "What do you know?"  
  
"For one, your mom paid me not to say anything to you about dear Kenny and Stan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She doesn't want any unnecessary questions."  
  
"What happened to Kenny and Stan?"  
  
"To my understanding they died from the virus five years ago." Kyle's face fell. Died? "Actually, everyone's dead, Butters, Tweek, even that tree hugging hippie Wendy."  
  
His best friend was dead. His other friend was dead. At least he still had Cartman.  
  
"Think if I went back to South Park. The south park underground I could find more answers?"  
  
"Oh, well, probably Kyle. I think your mom's up to something."  
  
"So do I." Kyle stood up. "I'm going down there."  
  
"Have fun." Kyle turned to the door and was ready to go out when Cartman stopped him. "Hey, Kyle?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your a dirty Jew."  
  
"Your a fat fuck."  
  
"Ah, that felt good." He soon closed his eyes, with a genuine smile upon his lips.  
  
An hour after visiting with Cartman, Kyle began his adventure into the tunnel, which was conveniently just behind the hospital. He pulled out a flashlight and looked at the tunnel through the metal bars. There were several inches of water flowing from it slowly. He carefully opened the iron door, and headed inside. The dripping sounds didn't annoying him, but the smell sure had. It smelled like a mix of urine and blood. Placing his hand over his mouth and continued his journey through the tunnel.  
  
It was an eerie feeling, walking through the metal tunnel. Thought continuously running through his mind concerning his mother, Cartman and these two dead friends. There was something even deeper, and he knew this would be the only place he could find the answers. He came a part of the tunnel where it split into two sides. He opted for the right side, after hearing a couple faint beeps and buzzes. As the sound grew louder, a knot formed in his stomach. There was a room. It was an oddly familiar room.   
  
This was where he woke up.   
  
He entered the vacant room and glanced at the technology all around him. So many machines, wire, tubes and metal slabs. His eyes settled on a blue orb. That was the first time he had seen her. She was floating in the bubble peacefully. There was various shock of electricity being blasted into her. Her fingers began to move. Her blonde curls began to sway around her. Then her eyes opened. Shocked by their beauty, her brown eyes struck deep into his soul. They then sent out urgency, and almost mentally he felt as though he must free her from this cell. Her arms became more violet as she opened her mouth to breathe in, taking in the fluid that surrounded her. Her gasps were urgent as she scratched at the glass.  
  
He immediately took action taking the first piece of equipment he could find, pulling it plug and throwing it directly into the orb. It shattered instantly. The fluid poured out, taking its captive with it. She parted from the many wires that she was attached to. Now she lay on the floor, nude and soaked. He quickly ran to her side, taking her into his arms.  
  
Hearing footsteps, he ran as fast as he could past the entrance of the laboratory. There was his supposed doctor, grinning evilly, as he sat on his chair, unaware of what had happened.  
  
"My dear Blonde bombshell, now it is time to erase your memories, as well as keep you as my own little doll." He began to type furiously, laughing mechanically. "Our friend the mayor won't know about this though." He then stopped, noticing the mess. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Kyle, accidentally gasped, then began to run down the tube, hopefully towards the city. Of course that didn't stop the doctor from chasing him and firing.  
  
"I swear it kid, I'll kill you!" He yelled firing his gun as a warning. "Get back here with her!" He ran back into his laboratory. Dialing a few numbers, he contacted the first person he could think of. The mayor. "Sheila."  
  
"What do you want."  
  
"Your son is quite the delinquent."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"He just stopped by."  
  
"WHAT WHAT WHAT!"  
  
"He took my little project."  
  
"WHAT!" She hung up the phone. What had gotten into her son? It was that Cartman, wasn't it? Looks like she had a little visit to pay someone.  
  
He stopped running a half-hour after he was sure he was no longer being followed. Laying the girl down, who was previously in his arms. He took a good look at her. She was beautiful, wet hair and all. She took a good look at him, and then immediately threw herself onto him.  
  
"KYLE!" Shocked and surprised that she had known him, he pulled away, being sure not to stare at her private parts. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"You look so much older!" She twirled her hair, continuing to wring out any excess water.  
  
"We're about fifteen." Her face dropped. But soon she too smiled and touched his face.   
  
"I was sure I would never see you again." When the same emotions were not expressed in his eyes, she stopped. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't mean to be rude and all, but, I don't think I know you."  
  
"You don't think you know me? Are you not Kyle Broflovski?"  
  
"No, I am. I was just in a coma for five years, and lost most of my memories due to my mother. Most likely how that weird guy was about to erase yours if I hadn't come to get you out of there."  
  
"Oh." She looked down, disappointed. "What is this place."?  
  
"Uhm, do you want my jacket?" She then stopped and looked down at her self; a sudden loss of a color came after as she quickly took his oversized t-shirt as well as his coat. Her hands still pressed against the cloth, hoping nothing would be revealed. Red flooded her face minutes later, even thinking about the memory. He doesn't remember him. The first person she would want to see while waking up, and he doesn't even remember. Fate was strange that way, huh. "Sorry." He spoke, after a while.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Not remembering you."  
  
"Well, I guess that's not your fault."  
  
"What was your name?" He became curious and moved towards Bebe; he had found someone else who remembered him. This was a good start to help him realize who he once was.  
  
"Bebe." Her name was Bebe; it was a short, contemporary name. Kyle wondered if it stood for anything longer, or if she had earned this as a nickname. He wanted to learn everything he and this Bebe had experienced.  
  
"Nice to meet you again." He held out his hand, a large smile on his face. He was still genuine.  
  
"Thanks for saving me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Where are we?" They both stood up as they were in a large vacant room, with various tunnels leading though different directions.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure."   
  
"Which way should we go?"  
  
He went with his first instinct and looked right before them. "How's that look?" He asked Bebe. She shrugged. "Whatever gets us back to society faster."   
  
Chapter 5: Finding the Underground City: Kyle and Bebe attempt to find the original South Park, the only problem is people are looking for them. 


	5. Finding the Underground City

They ran through the pipe, hoping for any source of outside light, or at least that no water would come crashing down on them at any moment.

As they ran, Kyle decided this would be a good time to get reacquainted with Bebe. "So, Bebe, when did we meet?"

"We, uhm, met when Stan and Wendy started to date."

"Who was Wendy?"

"My best friend. Black hair, really smart, kinda dangerous" They pipe began to curve, and they felt themselves almost slip as they still continued down the dark road as the water underneath them splashed with each step. "She dumped Stan though, for Token."

"Token?"

"Rich, black kid." Their breath stayed steady and their energy seemed never ending. "You remember him?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Nope."

"That must really suck."

"What?"

"Having no memories. You must feel empty inside."

"Really. That's almost an understatement."

"Let me see what I remember about your Kyle Broflovski." But before she could start, both felt overjoyed at the sounds of traffic and the blinding light that led them out into the heart of the city of South Park. Both in awe at their surroundings, they turned to each other. "This isn't where I grew up."

Meanwhile, Sheila began her pursuit of Eric Cartman. When she entered the room, Eric Cartman, grinning devilishly, greeted her.

"I was expecting you, Sheila." She held in her anger and wished to tackle him.

"Don't start that with me child." He leaned in back in his bed.

"So you wanna know where Kyle is?" She nodded her head. She caught her breath and hoped that he was just on his way home. She didn't get her answer though. "He's off into the original South Park."

"I told you not to tell him about that."

"I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me how to get there, he knew about it already."

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! Who would do that? Who would know?"

"How the hell should I know."

"You had better hope I find him."

"No, I hope you don't." She turned to him sharply and confused. He continued. "I don't particularly think highly of Kyle, you know that. I don't like him. But, good for him, I don't like you more." Heat burned inside of her. "I don't know what you've done. But, don't look for my help anymore."

"I kept you alive." She hissed, while gripped the blankets at the bottom of his bed.

"You had to." He grinned. "Without me, you wouldn't still be mayor, you know that."

"What do you plan to do Eric?"

"Oh, I don't know, get some cheesy poofs, find Chef to make me some Salisbury stake. Something like that."

"We had a deal."

"I didn't tell him anything he already didn't know."

Then it clicked. He went to Eric to verify. It wasn't him at all who would be the core problem in this case. He could still pose a threat if he ever found out, but she could find a why to keep him quiet. Her whispered his name in disbelief. "Ike." He did this, he told Kyle.

He walked through the town like any other fifteen year old. It was a cold day, he was only on the surface to hopefully find some food. He had gotten good at blending in with the other Mountain towners. They hadn't expected he was from below. He did hate it though when they would find out and chase him back below. His family was originally poor, now being below where all the middle class is now poor, makes him even poorer. The last run messed up his wrist; he should get that looked at soon. He sure learned his lesson though, never get chased by someone who likes his or her fish, a lot. In the end, the butcher got back his fish; he was left with a twisted wrist. It didn't really both him though, he could actually work it well after a few hours after the initial crack.

You have to live somehow.

A certain blonde caught his eye, and he watched as she and the boy she was traveling with ran through the city like a fish out of water. She was almost too familiar. Then the answer was clear to him, Sheila had struck once again.

Ike rummaged through the large cardboard box filled with Kyle's belongings. There were photo albums, old Terrance and Phillips takes, action figures, and Chinpokomon figures. He hoped his brother would be home soon. He knew he would be in trouble if his mother had found out he told Kyle. The Canadian hoped Cartman wouldn't be the usual dick he is, and lead on her some goose chase.

He came across five computer disks, all labeled Kyle's memories. Was this a diary?

Cartman was later released from the hospital. Liane's smile never faded. "I brought you cheesy poofs hon, and snaky s'mores. And if you want anything else you let me know!" It was cold outside. He put on a large coat and blue hat.

He wouldn't let anyone know how he was truly depressed. He should be happy. He was alive. Sad thing, he seemed to be the only one. Nothing was how he remembered it. Where was everyone? The only familiar faces were his mother, Kyle's bitch mother, Kyle and his little Canadian brother. Where were the people he actually liked?

"Mom" He spoke in an annoying child-like way, as he always had talking to his mother. "Can I go explore the new city?"

"Don't you wanna eat a little something first hon?"

"I'm not hungry." The car halted. She looked to her son.

"Now, Eric dear, how about we get your situated at home first. Then we'll see the city after that."

"But m-a-a" He gave a tantrum. "I want to explore now-ow!" He frowned and gave the best puppy dog eyes he could.

"But I-"

"Listen!" He almost screamed in frustration. "I'm gonna explore woman!" Crossing his arms he looked out the window. "After I get something to eat." He added in a small voice as his stomach grumbled. She smiled and they headed to home a few blocks away from Mayor Broflovski's.

He knew she wasn't there though. If he's not found tonight. He'll start his own search tomorrow.

The city was insane. So many cars, so many people. Robots, everywhere. The lights could blind anyone. The stores sold useless items only few people could afford or think of owning.

The skyscrapers raped the sky reaching above the clouds. Neither Kyle nor Bebe knew their way around his city. They were running and dodging nothing in particular. Maybe they were dodging everything.

Together, alone, and lost. They ran into the first open door they spotted. It was the railway station. They sat on a nearby bench, yet neither was exhausted. They looked at the ground for a while.

Bebe's hair flew in her face. The golden locks fell between her slender, porcelain, fingers. The only word when he thought of regarding Bebe was beautiful. And she was.

Feeling his stare she turned and looked at him, smiling. She grabbed his hand.

"You told me I was your first kiss."

"When?" He felt confusion at this statement, but still smiled.

"We played truth or dare. Wendy dared you to kiss me." She laughed. "I thought you had a cute butt." A smile tugged on his lips. "I then broke up with you, for Clyde." His smile faded. He looked down disappointed. She looked down as well; maybe she should have left that part out.

"Was I a bad boyfriend?" She gave a small giggle, much to his dismay.

"No, just a little clueless." She continued. "You didn't like girls much at that time."

"Oh."

"You and Stan were connected at the hip, you would sometimes get mad when he and Wendy would spend more time together and not you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She slid closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I was glad to see you today though. I just wish my mom was there too."

"Maybe she's in underneath."

"This original south park."

"Yeah."

"Let's hope."

"THERE THEY ARE!" The loud voice startled them and as they saw the station fill with police and robots, they stood quickly and began running.

"We gotta get out of here or we'll never find it!"

They flew up the stairs and through a few dumbfounded cops. When reaching the city they found helicopters ahead as well as many other surround authorities.

"What do we do?" Bebe whispered as she hid behind Kyle.

"We're not going to hurt you Kyle." One officer spoke. No guns were out. "Your mom just wants you home."

He took her hand once more and found the strength to get through the brigade through many kicks and hits, flying into the street and rolling over a car or two while getting away.

While running down the street he spoke the first thoughts that came into mind. "I think my mom's gone a little overboard on the protection of her son."

The cop cars were chasing them, so they did the most logical route. The thin alleyways.

The path was almost like a maze where every turn seemed identical as the last. The concrete and stone as well as the asphalt ground slide against their skin. Each footstep almost seemed like a turn.

Till they finally met a dead end. A giant wall stood before them. Soon five officers stood at the entrance.

"Are we done running yet?" One of them spoke. They began to advance on them and they slumped in defeat, Bebe's head nestled against Kyle's neck. The only thought in his head was how much trouble he would be in with his parents. He let Ike down. A loud thud got his attention as an orange blur knocked out at the five almost simultaneously.

He then dusted himself off, and turned around with an unmistakable grin on his face.

"I should have known by the hat." He spoke slyly, the grin still not off his lips. "So Kyle, tell me how does it feel to be back from the dead?"

They both took a step back.

"I usually don't do this." The dirty blonde spoke. His blue eyes sparkling. He raised his orange hood. "This jog your memory?"

Bebe gasped. Kyle stepped forward taking out his picture. "Kenny?" He breathed in disbelief. He nodded removing the hood.

"But Cartman said you were dead?"

"Cartman's up huh? I'll have to pay him a visit." He turned around to leave. "Well, are you coming?"

"Where?" Bebe spoke.

"Well, to South Park."

"But, you're supposed to be dead Kenny." Bebe continued. "Everyone was at your funeral, I remember your funeral. You died from the virus."

"Well, wait till you see who else is still around."

Chapter 6: Cartman's awesome adventure


	6. Cartman's Awesome Adventure Part 1

Cartman's Awesome Adventure.

The child ran.

His flailing arms held outstretched to pull him forward more. Almost, he was almost at his destination.

A shot rang out into the night, breaking the silence of the angels. He had reached his target, he grasped the fabric of the sweater of this goal, and staring into the eyes of their holder, he knew that had failed.

Ike awoke in a sweat. He had fallen asleep at the computer and could feel the impression of several keys onto his forehead. Trying to rub them off he noticed the disks had finally finished loading. Upon opening them, he was unimpressed, finding they were just files filled with numbers and illegible letter combinations.

"Failed again." He pressed the enter key in frustration several times to exit the program, when it did some rather unexpended.

Refilling into ready disk.

Loading document:/Kyle into file E:/Prosto/Memfile/Kyle

45 complete

67 complete

92 complete

99 complete

100 complete

Files moved to E:/Prosto/Memfile/Kyle

"An 'e' drive?" He pondered a moment. "A removable drive, but where..." He searched around the computer, and in the pack he found a slim pen like structure protruding from the back. "There we go." He pulled it out, and stared at it. "You're a drive? Huh, never heard of a Prosto." Upon the side of the pen the word "Prosto" was inscribed.

Gathering the rest of his things from the study, he turned off the computer and ran back to his room.

"Kyle should be home soon." He thought out loud. "It's almost dark." He hid the pen in his pocket. "I hope he's home soon." He saw the car moving into the driveway and knew soon his luck would be up if Kyle wasn't there as well.

"Wow Eric, you're awake that's sooo cool!" He spoke to himself, pretending himself as the voice of Clyde frog. "I've missed you sooo much!" He hugged the Kermit like frog close to him. "You were the most awesome person ever, wait, you still are! Not to mention a strapping young man, and totally handsome for your awesome teenage age!"

Sitting Clyde frog at the table he then proceeded to talk converse with the frog in his normal voice, though the voice had changed. "It's nice to be back, really Clyde frog, but I fear I can't stay long."

"But Eric! You just returned!" Came the somewhat female voice of Polly Prissypants. "And you haven't touched your pie!"

"I know Polly, I know, but you're just a doll, and I'm really just doing your voice."

"I know, but Eric-"

"Don't listen to him Polly" Said Clyde Frog. "He won't leave, he doesn't know what's out there, or where to go."

"That's precisely why I do have to leave Clyde, Polly." He spoke seriously, staring out his window as the sun no longer touched upon the earth. It was night, and the lights of the city were all that remained. "I must leave for an adventure."

"An awesome adventure of great proportions Eric?" Polly asked.

"Yes, an awesome adventure, Polly."

"Eric Cartman's awesome adventure." Clyde Frog declared. "I shall pack your things at once!"

"No need Clyde." He spoke with authority. "I can do that...myself." And with that he took his worn out yellow backpack he had had since third grade and loaded as much snakes and juice pouches he could into it. "I've always heard the city was cruel. I guess it's time to find out." With that he unmade his bed and laid in it, not sleeping, just thinking of what awaits him in the early morning. He would leave before his mother would awaken he would imagine. And by the sounds coming from her bedroom he knew it would be very, very late.

Kyle and Bebe followed Kenny through what felt like catacombs, for a couple of hours now. These hallways were filled with webs, rusted metal and the smell of rotten animals. Several bones of rats were laid to rest here. The light system was similar to that of a mineshaft, they were connected overhead every hundred yards. There would be those five steps between each light were the light's reach couldn't grip and they would be left in a darkness between the lights. It was unknown what lay before them, just a hall of spotlights. Every step Kyle wondered if he was going to be oppressed or questioned about something.

Kenny kept quiet most of the time; he was actually in awe that Kyle, his long time friend, was back a well. Cartman, awake. His best friends would finally be together again. After five years, they could reach havoc again.

"Kenny, how long until we reach the city." Bebe broke the silence. She secretly wondered what kept Kyle and Kenny from jumping like schoolgirls at this reunion. Kyle only looked down, barely acknowledging him. What was going through his mind?

Who else was alive? And what did he mean, him coming back from the dead. Kenny was dead, and is now alive. Are there more like him, undead? Or resurrected? How was he even sure this was Kenny. Five years can change someone's appearance and if all it took was for a hood to rise to convince Bebe, or maybe even himself, what did that say? What did a hood do but conceal an identity. Why was Kenny all of a sudden without this trademark hood, proudly identifying himself as a teenage boy, a poor teenage boy, once rumored dead from a lethal virus?

Curiosity killed Kenny, what was wrong with Kyle? Wouldn't he be glad they were all still

alive? He thought it would be best after five years to create a conversation before they hit the city.

"Remember Stork's pond?"

"Yeah."

"Remember that time I was dead and possessed Cartman-"

"What?" Both Kyle and Bebe halted for a second. "You've died before?"

"No, I was just seeing if you were awake."

"Kyle, doesn't have any memories but from when he woke up and onto now."

Kenny now halted and turned to Kyle, He stood at the edge of the light, it barely showing his face.

"Amnesia?"

"Yeah." He spoke lowly. "I remember nothing about you."

"But-but you knew it was me!"

"From this picture." He held out the picture and Kenny grasped it, by this time his face was no longer in the light, he couldn't find any emotion on Kenny's face.

"We-we were fooling Cartman." He spoke. "He pissed you off, and we decided to get back at him, God, you two really hated each other." He laughed. "So Stan, me and you snuck into his house after this blizzard, and stole Clyde frog, cause Cartman still played with dolls."

Kyle and Bebe were speechless- Cartman-dolls?

"So we held him hostage, left him a note and he came running, and that's when Stan's mom took this picture, we're on the way to his house." Kenny reentered the light. "Thanks Kyle."

"For what?"

"Coming back. You fucking pussy."

"Did we curse a lot."

"Yeah. You remember that?"

"No, Cartman."

"Mr. Potty mouth his-fucking self."

They continued to walk another hour as Kenny reminisced, leaving no vulgarity behind and soon to their eyes they found an everlasting dim light, to Bebe's surprise it's just as she remembered it. There was still snow, only the houses looked older and a bit more worn down.

"We're home." Kenny spoke. "Who wants the tour of the old South Park?"

"Me." Kyle spoke. It was a sad little place. He felt his heartstring tug a bit, he had made it.

Ike sat in the living room with his Father.

"So what did you do today son?"

"Nothing."

Sheila came out of the kitchen, still a bit frantic. "Kyle home yet?"

"He's probably helping Kyle get settled at home Sheila, don't worry."

"Of course not Gerald. Why would I WORRY!"

"Why are you so-"

"COME HERE NOW!" He rose quickly as they entered the kitchen. Ike quickly rose to hear.

"He's left for home Gerald-"

"So he'll be back-"

"Not THIS home-"

"Oh, that's not good."

"He took another one with him, and I've gotten a call saying he has yet another friend with him, that McCormick kid."

"He's not dead again yet?"

"No, but what if we can't get him back Gerald...then what-"

"We make another controller."

"He was PERFECT Gerald!" She screamed. "He was ready to go to the tower now if we had needed it! My Lord, if anyone else on the streets find out what we've been doing, we're likely to be killed Gerald! No one plays God and gets away with it!"

"We didn't play God Sheila, he shouldn't have died when he did. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"We'll get him back in time for Saturday, it'll all still go as planned, anyone gets in my way, they'll find their demise. They'll officially be cut off, we'll officially control it all..."

Ike gasped. This wasn't good, he didn't quite understand it all yet. He had to find Kyle, and if he was in the town, he knew he had to go."

"How'd he even know about the original town, I thought you erased most of his memories."

"I did-"

"Was it that Eric Cartman."

"No, we were betrayed by our own Gerald-"

"Ike?"

Even worse, he had been found out, he had to leave now. Putting on his shoes he quickly ran out the door, yelling something about football and began the run of his life, towards the city, alone, at night.

"BEBE!" She quickly turned at her name and stopped in her tracks. The female voice belonged to that of her best friend Wendy Testaburger. His belief was on both faces, and as they met their hug was tight and real.

"My best friend has returned." Wendy screamed in excitement.

"Looks like mine has too." The sarcastic voice belonged to that of Kyle's long lost best friend, and soon all the fogs in the little memories he had were filled by the red pom pom on his hat, the blue jacket. The first love of Wendy Testaburger was right behind her. Stan Marsh, in the flesh. Black bangs peaking through his tattered hat, blue eyes filled with ice. He was an inch taller than Kyle, feeling no welcoming he stayed put.

"Welcome back, best friend." The words dripped of a certain misplaced irony.

Chapter 7: Cartman's Awesome Adventure Pt.2

Ike searches for Kyle, Cartman truly begins his awesome journey.

A/N

ok,s o I got another chapter done, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and waiting so patiently for each chapter. I really need to finish this soon, and I am hoping to do just that. But thanks, and sorry it's short, the next will be better, this was all just setting up for what's about to happen, leading to the lovely climax of mountain town!


	7. The Narcoleptic, The Best Friend, And Th...

Chapter 7: The Narcoleptic, The Best Friend, And The Slut

I know it was supposed to be called Cartman's awesome adventure part 2...but that'll have to wait seeing as how this chapter went.

----------------------------------------------------------------

His Father always told him not to be fooled. Trust yourself, and it'll lead you in the right direction. He was initially speechless upon first seeing Kyle. He knew by the green hat, what would have fooled him though, was the straight hair. It hung swiped over his eyes, a chunk between. His brown orbs looked knowing, and yet, at the same time clueless. This couldn't be the same Kyle he had known all those year, the same Kyle who time and time again had gotten them out of trouble, who ran from his mother, who would go to psychotic lengths to protect his brother, his best friend. The same boy who would look for the truth in any situation, or help talk aliens out of destroying the planet, it couldn't be him. For one reason alone, he knew it wasn't Kyle he was with Bebe. Kyle hated girls. She was wearing his coat, and Kyle hated girls. As his gray sweater hung in the wind, the answer was clear, Kyle had changed in 5 years drastically.

When his Father finds Kyle, he'll probably request from the town his death as revenge to Sheila. So why bother getting attached or begging for his friendship again, why rejoice in a reunion. He'll just die anyway. And for once, he probably had no idea.

The two boys continued to have a staring contest till Wendy broke the silence.

"Come on Bebe...I'll show you around, and we can go to your house, and get you better clothes!!!!"

"My mom." She quickly found her feet and began to run with Wendy towards town, as Wendy grasped her arm. "Bye Kyle!"

The three remained silent, Kenny feeling its awkwardness, spoke up. "Weird huh...all we need is Cartman."

"We don't need Cartman." Spat Stan. "He's up there too, living life. Unlike us, down here."

"He's up." Kenny said.

"Who cares, we hated him anyway."

"I didn't." Kenny retorted. "He was my best friend."

"What kind of best friend continuously makes fun of you cause your poor."

"Cartman." Kenny shrugged it off. "You two should be glad, after five years-"

"Why'd you bring him here Kenny." Stan asked about Kyle to Kenny.

"He was running, they needed to get away, I couldn't-"

"Well, sorry kid, it's not safe here for you either." Stan said, addressing Kyle.

"But, you were supposed to be my best friend, and we grew up here, and your alive and I-"

"You are too you know." He sighed. "Did you really think we'd be best friends forever anyway?

It's probably easier we just leave it like this, and you leave now."

"I have no where to go."

"You have a home." Just go Kyle, please. "Stay there."

"This is my home." Kyle was getting mad, why was he pushing him away! "What's your problem!" He raised his voice. "Why-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Came a fourth party's voice, Stan turned around reluctantly, knowing who it was, Kenny doing the same. It was Randy Marsh. "Well, well, well, look who we have here."

"I told you to leave..." Stan whispered, turning towards Kyle slightly. "But it's too late now." His voice angry, but there were hints of sadness as she voice cracked on the word "now.", and he looked towards his Father, his shoulders down in defeat, his posture anything but angry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran up to her house, it was just as she remembered it. The painted brick shadowed from the sun's setting, but it was clear, no lights were on. She walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open. Why was the door wide open anyway? Inside the rest settled again and cobwebs took shapes of integrated weaves, a quilted pattern to plot the time the house had been deserted. The wallpaper, empty of the vibrant colors that it once possessed. Pushing her blonde locks behind her ears, she pushed back the tears she felt emerging, though no water formed, she still felt the strain in her heart, the heaviness she felt she knew was not natural. Bebe had found her home, but not her family.

"Mom?" She tracked up stairs as the light began to fade, and picked up the pace as no answer was found. "Dad!" Pushing through every door, she found the same result, emptiness, dust, a vacant home. "I'm home!" Sobbing, she thrust through the upper floor one last time. "Please!" As she paced through her parent's room, she picked up the vase she found on the dresser, brushed off the film and felt it crack under the pressure of her hands. As the crack spread she threw it towards the window, shattering it and the glass in the frame in seconds. Staring at the damage for a second, she continued to walk solemnly towards her room.

She opened the door slowly and looked to find it exactly as she had left it, no piece of clothing or doll moved. She drug herself onto her bed as the particles rose in the air dancing around her, she left out a ghastly cry, hitting the bed in angst. She was alone.

"I didn't know how to tell you." Wendy barely whispered. She didn't dare make eye contact. "How do you tell your best friend, her parents are gone."

"Are they-"

"No, they moved to New York three years ago."

"We have family there." She rose from her laid position into a seated position grasping her favorite pillow.

"I'm sure if they knew, no one-"

"I know." She said pulling back her hair she turned to Wendy. Wendy smiled and approached the bed to join her best friend. Suddenly, Wendy Testaburger froze; her eyes went blank, and collapsed to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ike felt, as though he was running for his life, he knew he probably was. He barely knew or understood the city ways and yet he was running straight towards there, likely within a couple of minutes with his Mother hot on his tail. So he did the only thing he could, cut through every back yard he could waving to each neighbor her saw before retreating to the woods where he could then get through easier without being seen and make it way to the boundaries of the city, then work his way inside. As night fell he knew it would get harder, but he was prepared, he had a flashlight, and a couple of snaky s'mores ready for this journey, as well as a couple dollars to help him during the day tomorrow. All of those years as a Jewbilee would finally pay off.

Taking a break he sat by a tree trunk eating the s'mores. Jewbilee, Kyle missed his inauguration as a full fledge scout there. He also missed the presentation of his first badge, and his second, and the kosher pin he earned. Tears gathering in his eyes he stopped for a moment. There had been so many times he wanted Kyle to be there for him, to win awards, or be in the crowd or walk him home. Even now that he's back, he's gone again. He remembers nothing. But that didn't matter.

What kind of brother would he be if it did? Heck, Kyle sent him to Indiana in an effort to save him once went all the way to Canada too. It was about time he returned the favor.

The lights of the city stole his attention for a minute, the large tower in the center lit up brighter then any street lamp or moon. It was his north star, for by that control tower was an entrance to where he wanted to be, his old home, where his big brother is. He took a couple breaths and stood up, making his way further through the forest and towards the beacon of light that called him truly home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heya Stan!" Stan grunted to himself, thinking sarcastically Butters was here, wonderful, just what he needed.

"Hi Butters." He spoke the most monotone he could find; hoping Butters would realize his presence wasn't wanted.

"Yeah, I-uh, just wanted to, well Stan, here's the thing-"

"If you're gonna sit here and give me some monologue Butters, I really don't wanna hear it from you, or your mullet." Feeling the back of his hair, he frowned; he really hated how everyone referred to it as a mullet. It grew that way, and no one could fix it, he'd cut it, but a couple of days later the dreaded mullet would return.

"N-no, no monologue Stan, I just well, how a come you let them do that to Kyle."

Stan began to turn and walk away towards his home. "Do what."

"Lock him away in that room."

"It wasn't my decision Butters."

"But well, he was your best friend, I just thought-"

Stan finally snapped. "Just thought what, huh Butters? That I would miraculously stand up for him regardless of his mom, be happy he's back after he wasn't for five years. Butters, you can't understand."

"Well, I-uh, understand if my best friend-"

"Butters, you had no friends."

"W-well, that's surely not true, I had uh, you, and a Kenny, and Eric-"

"Cartman was no one's fucking friend."

"And well Kyle, and Tweek, and Token, remember when we did that television-"

"SHUT UP BUTTERS!"

"W-well, surely Stan, I just-"

"You made your point now go away." Butters tugged the long ends of his hair and stared at Stan. Stan looked at Butters with the same coldness he had for everyone anymore. "Good-bye Butters, before I decide to kick your ass!"

Leaning against the wall of his own house, he peeled away some of the green paint, deep in thought. He folded his knees to his chest as he slid to a sitting position on his steps.

He wasn't being a bad friend, that's all he had to tell himself. He was Stan Marsh, leader of the kids below, according to his Father. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop anyone from doing to Kyle what they did, at least they didn't kill him...yet anyway. He went so peacefully too with his Father, looking back every couple of seconds for some kind of relief.

A scream broke his thought process, noting it came from Bebe's house, he quickly ran inside, knowing it had to be one of two things. He pushed through the house and quickly ran through the living room.

"Bebe, where are you?" He turned around, waiting for an answer.

"U-Up here." Came the scared voice. He quickly ran upstairs.

Bebe was knelt beside Wendy, checking for vital signs and all returned negative. As Stan arrives he stood in the doorway, knowing exactly what had happened.

"She's not breathing Stan!" Her voice was filled with panic, and pain.

"Don't worry Bebe, it'll pass." He knelt beside her as well and they waited ten minutes in silence for a flicker, or a twitch.

"Are you sure she's-"

"Positive." He cut off her question and looked at her reassuring, his eyes going soft with sympathy, but still powerful in reassurance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenny walked through the town pissed off.

"Fuck them." He thought. "They're all assholes anyway." He was only trying to help his friend. Kyle did nothing to them, only his mom, why treat him like this. They knew him. For as long as he could remember since he had come back though, they had some animosity towards the whole family. He kicked a nearby rock into the shallow Stark's pond and sat down. Part of him wished Cartman were there to help them divert the attention off Kyle and onto Cartman's assholeness.

As Randy came onto the scene, Kenny tried to explain why he had brought him there. They wouldn't listen; Mr. Marsh only had revenge in his eyes. Sure, no one wanted to live down here, but would they really want to live up there either?

"Next time you pull something like this Kenny, you won't live to regret it."

"I don't regret it." He told Randy, his voice strong and confident.

"What should we do with him Randy?" As Mr. Garrison grabbed Kenny's shoulder. Kenny quickly pushed it off him.

"Oh, come on, you know you can't do anything." With that, he took it upon himself to leave. It was now dark, and the lamplights lit up various sections of their town, Stark's pond being one of them.

What were they going to do to Kyle anyway, they don't even know he has none of his memories, or believe that he was running from his mother. They think he's spying. Hopefully he'll find his way out of this.

Staring at his wrist he tried once more to move it back in place, the angle it was at, started to bother him. But it wouldn't help any. Grunting he kicked another tree trunk, taking layers of bark off with it. He breathed heavily and continued at its deformation. Behind it you viewed many other trees with large portions of bark missing, gashes deep within their trunks.

"No one fucking listens to me! ASSHOLES! Damn them all to hell!" Missing the tree once he connected to the ground and lay there a moment, finally calm. He'd find a way to help Kyle, find out what is going on.

"It's been a half hour Stan." They eventually moved Wendy onto Bebe's bed. Bebe changed into T-shirt that came to her thighs. It was her Fathers, she also put on a pair of boots he had left behind, and some of her mother's thick gray socks. She took laid Kyle's coat in her lap and tied her long blond hair into a ponytail with an old hair band found on her bed rail. She sat on the chair by her window, gazing outside.

"She'll come back, trust me." He sat on the bed beside her as her eyes continued to show no signs of life. He began to move her bangs from her face and gave a small smile to himself. She was still a knockout.

"What's wrong with her." Stan looked at Bebe, unsure of what to say. One, he wasn't sure if he would believe her. So, he told her what he told anyone who didn't understand.

"She's narcoleptic."

"Oh."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They locked his arms together with handcuffs around some piping found in his basement. At least it was nice of them to leave him in his own home. He was alone and the only light he had was from the lantern Mr. Slave had left out of pity, leaving with solely a "Jesus Christ." He was about to let a Jesus Christ go itself upon seeing Mr. Slave's loin cloth.

He knocked his head against the wall he leaned on, wondering where he went wrong. He came home in hoping to find answers as to what his mother was doing, what he was doing here with no memories, but now he has new questions. Why did everyone hate him?

Sliding the cuffs along the piping the slight chiming sounds was soothing, and he signed. He was alone. He had found Stan, didn't up any kind of a fight, and would have told them anything he knew. Except, he knew nothing.

And now he was alone.

"I wish Bebe was here..." He wondered what the blonde bombshell and her best friend were doing. Likely talking, catching up. Maybe she would look for him.

Across the room he noticed several packed boxes, one marked Chanukah decorations, another marked Ike's bris, and a third with the letters S.P.E. on them. He wondered what memories lay in the unsettled, forgotten boxes. Where was Ike right now? How were his Mother and Father reacting? What if Ike was in trouble!

"What am I doing." If he could break the chains he would. But for now, he was left alone, with no one to talk to tonight. He was awake three days and look what he had gotten himself into. "I have to find Ike...what if Cartman said anything..." Hitting his head several more times on the wall, how was he going to get himself out of this one?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twelve minutes later, Stan and Bebe continued to wait patiently as Wendy eyes finally sparked life. She blinked and quickly brought her torso off the floor. Turning to Bebe she smiled. Bebe's relieved expressed spoke for herself, she had done it again.

"I'm sorry Bebe, I didn't think I would-"

"It's ok, Stan was right, you did come back." Wendy quickly turned to Stan and embraced him

"You never do give up on me do you." He felt her hand and shook his head no. They broke their embrace and she looked at Stan, and then around the room. "I'm surprised Kyle's not with you."

"Yeah, where is he Stan?" Bebe asked.

"He's at his home..." The tone of his voice would have suggested otherwise. And Wendy quickly tore apart from Stan, in an almost protective stance towards Bebe.

"Stan, what did they do to him." Bebe looked shockingly at Wendy.

"What does she mean Stan?"

"Look, my dad-"

"Stan, you asshole!"

"Wendy, Stan what does she mean, what happened to Kyle?" Bebe walked to Stan. "Where is he?"

"He's at his house, he wouldn't listen to me and just leave." Her couldn't face them. "The asshole wouldn't leave, it's his problem now-"

Wendy quickly approched and slapped him. "You're the asshole Stan, he's supposed to be your best friend and you-"

"He's NOT my best friend." Stan quickly left the room leaving the two girls together in the dark.

"Wendy-"

"I'm sure they haven't done anything yet Bebe." Bebe quickly ran out of her house and towards Kyle's.

Wendy left as well, silently thankful she could avoid the subject of her strange disorder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bebe approached his house and noted the two men standing in front of it. Officer Barbrady and Mr. Mackey.

"Mr. Mackey." She stood on the steps, impatient.

"OH, Bebe, m'kay, glad to see you back too."

"Whatever, uhm, can I go inside?"

"Uhm, no sorry, we have some top secret stuff going on inside, and it's not safe for you, m'kay?"

"Nothing to see here." Barbrady concluded.

Practically pushing her off his steps she was left on the deserted street. She looked at the lights on either side of her, she had to help him, and he had after all saved her.

Kicking a random rock in the street, she left in pursuit of the only real place she could think would still remain in tact, Stark's pond.

She ran across the town, frustrated and practically afraid. Continuing to run she saw Stark's pond and did something she wouldn't normally do, she ran right through the lake, letting the water stop to about her thighs.

Standing in the water, her shoes filling with water, she let out a sigh. Her thoughts were distracted upon hearing "What the fuck are you doing?" Looking at Kenny, she sheepishly walked out of the pond and walked towards him.

"I'm upset."

"So you run into water?"

"Yes?"

"I guess you still are a moron."

"What?" She demanded. "I am not a moron!"

"Then a slut I guess would better classify you." She quickly slapped him and she watched as his face showed no pain, or a flinch.

"That won't work." He turned to walk away, so she did the only thing that came to mind. She kicked him and she fell face first into the dirt. He got up and faced her, even more pissed off.

"You, really are a moron."

"Why do you keep saying that!" He walked up to her, and pulled his hand back, the sound of flesh on flesh created a sickening sound that echoes in the air. She touched her cheek with her hand and looked at Kenny, speechless.

"That didn't hurt, did it." He pushed close to her face in anger. Taking her hand off her cheek, feeling no throbbing, no burning, her eyes wide in shock.

"No...No, it didn't."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what'll happen to Kyle, Ike, Bebe, Kenny, Kenny, Stan and Wendy? Hell, will Cartman ever start his adventure?

Sadly, none of you will find out till June.

Why?

I'm going to Italy till then.

Sorry for the long vacation from the fic (


	8. Wake Up

Chapter 8: Wake up

Kyle stared at the walls. He was contemplating if he should plan an escape, but then where would he go. Loneliness, to the harshest degree. He thought he found his best friend, his old community. He thought he would find answers, instead he was faced with more questions. What happened that was so horrible that resulted in his homecoming to be spent in handcuffs around a railing in a wet basement. No memories, no friends, no family, no one, he was alone.

It was then darkness began to fill his soul.

He looked at his surroundings. They would not keep him. They could not keep him restrained. He would be free, he would know who he was. He would find out everything, and he would make them tell him.

He looked at the hand cuff and just as easily as they were put on him, he twisted them off his wrists in a quick snap. He focused on his wrists. He would not be kept. He would be free.

He turned to the steps.

Suddenly, the door opened. The silhouette stopped for a minute. Kyle stared at this new obstacle. He didn't care who it was, he would get past them and continue on his journey, if only to see Ike again and see he is safe.

"Move out of my way" Kyle sternly spoke.

"You broke the cuffs..."

"Yes, I did."

"You're not bruised?"

"No, I'm not Stan, now move."

He moved up the steps forcefully, fully prepared to tackle his old best friend to the ground to continue his journey.

Surprisingly, Stan moved out of his way. No argument, not even eye contact as Kyle moved passed him.

"I know you have no memory. But I can tell you what happened. I can explain to you as to why we can't be friends anymore."

Kyle stopped in the kitchen. He turned to Stan, and his expression softened. Stan continued...

"I told everyone else to leave."

"You seem to have some authority."

"Meh, my dad mostly." He immediately looked down. "Wendy talked some sense into me a while ago."

"Where is she?"

"She had another episode"

"Episode?" He responded confused.

"Well, I should better explain from the beginning. So let's sit down by your old kitchen table and let me see if anything of this will wake you up Kyle Broflovski."

* * *

Cartman stared at the home he was about to leave. A sudden feeling overcame him, the sudden feeling he might never make it home again.

"This is what growing up is about." He stared at his watch, then immediately remembered he forgot to put a new battery in it and it still stated 8pm. Cartman turned towards the sun, it was definitely the afternoon. Maybe noon. "Mom would hate it if i left for an adventure on an empty stomach!" Twisting on his heels he re-entered the Cartman residence, he would embark on his triumphant return to the original south park after lunch, and maybe the Terrence and Phillip lunchtime marathon.

* * *

"Kenny, what am I?" Bebe stared at her hands, still not having moved from Stark's pond.

Kenny stood on land, a smirk noted on his face. He was tempted to just turn around and walk away. Leave her to figure it out on her own, just as he had to. So she can feel the true emptiness her life truly was now. Human, and yet not human.

"Kenny!" She begged, her hair glowing in the moonlight. "What. Am. I?"

"You're just like the rest of us Bebe."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She began to walk towards him. "What are we?"

* * *

"Kenny was the first to die, we were ten. There was this virus that spread into our class, and it would eventually take everyone." Stan looked down.

"Stan, Kenny's still ail, he brought me here, you spoke to him-"

"Yeah, that's Kenny, well, one form of him." Kyle stopped. Stan met his eyes. He wasn't lying, was he?

"Wendy, Clyde, Butters, everyone, we were the only ones effected." His hand began to shake. "I-I died before Cartman got it." He looked down. "They were able to somehow stabilize him, but he went into a coma, unlike the rest of us dropping dead almost." Stan looked at the green eyes of his friend piercing through red locks. Stan remembered his last days. "Before I died… you-you tried to save me." The Jews eyes widened. "You said your mom found a Doctor who could stabilize the virus." Suddenly, Stan found himself back to that day.

He felt so weak, his eyes sunken in, he had not eaten in days. Kyle held his hand. "Stan, stay with me… I won't let you die. I swear, I heard my mom talking to this Doctor, he can help you." The smile that graced Stan's face was one of trust, there was no way his best friend in the whole, wide world would let him be defeated by this, unlike the other children.

Stan coughed. The metallic taste from the blood was something he knew used to after the past couple of days.

"Stay with me Stan." They ran through the snow. Getting Stan out of the hospital was quite an adventure but Stan was only semi-conscious to remember it. The cold snow filling up his shoes was a feeling he remembered.

"You would think after everything we've been through, a simple virus would be the last thing that would kill us." Stan softly laughed. He was ok with the idea of dying currently, he knew it would be his fate.

"You can't talk like that Stan, I told you, I won't let you die!" They were almost there, almost to Kyle's house. He knew the Doctor was still over, he had to be. He would help Stan, and Stan and he would continue to live.

Stan began to feel his soul leave. That was a feeling you don't forget. He looked down and saw himself beginning to fall. The muffled cry of "Stan" from Kyle he was sure was more of a scream. He looked at the blood pouring from his mouth, he made an attempt to reach down to himself and wipe it when it occurred to him. This was no dream, he was dying. He could only faintly hear what was being said, but Kyle's family ran out the door almost as fast as Stan's family arrived by car. His mother collapsed. He saw the red face of Kyle get jerked away from his own body. His father held back as Stan's family lifted his lifeless body off the ground. Stan was sure there were scream heard for miles. But he only heard them muffled. Soon it all went black and there was a tunnel behind him and at the end was a bright white light. All the aches from his life lifted and joy filled his soul. He could go home, to heaven. Yet Jesus would not be there to greet him. In fact the tunnel just continued for what felt like years, and yet he did not mind the endless floating towards it. Because the closer he felt he had come to it, the closer at could feel peace.

"I killed you."

Stan snapped out of his trance. Had he even continued the story. He looked at Kyle, confused.

"What, no. You tried to save me"

"No, I killed you, and that's why we can't be friends anymore."

"No, Kyle, there's more."

"Well, obviously since your 'back.'" He could feel Kyle's confusion, and how horrible he must feel for thinking he killed Stan.

"Kyle, before I continue, you didn't kill me. You let me go. I knew I was going to die, but I would have rather died there, right there, with you there. Then to be in that hospital any longer."

* * *

Ike ran, he would not stop running, he was almost there, he could feel it. The darkness became darker but he would get this to Kyle. He knew it was all Kyle needed to remember. His climbed a chain link fence, jumped off the back he gathered himself off the ground. He was thirsty, tired and tired of running. But he wouldn't let his mother finish this.

* * *

"Wake up Bebe, you're not real." She walked up to Kenny. He was right, she was not real and neither is he.

"How?"

"That mad scientist Kyle's mother found when the virus had hit Stan. She knew Kyle would be at risk so she paid him to look into an antidote, and after Stan's death and what happened there. She knew she would have to use what she learned to stabilize whoever was left. Who happened to be Cartman. He ended up in a coma for 5 years." He sat on a patch of grass. "After Kyle died, everyone's favorite mayor bitch became to excel the development of the town. It was fueled from her depression." She buried everyone down here, he weren't allowed to leave. We lost most contact with the outside world, and her police enforcement is actually high powered. " Bebe looked intensely at him. "But I guess without Kyle, she would suffer the same fate as Mrs. Marsh if she didn't do anything, or try. So she turned to her mad scientist friend, and asked him for something simple. Her son back."

"But he was dead."

"And so we were." Stretching his arms out. "I was the first brought back. He somehow was able to clone us as we were. Everyone has their defect though. Showing his twisted wrist to Bebe he demonstrated. "I break fairly easily, but I can put it back just as easily."

"Wendy's narcoleptic…"

"Exactly, and Butter's hair is always growing to a Billy Ray Cyrus mullet."

"Wow."

"Soon everyone was being resurrected, and how we still have our personalities and memories is only something that Doctor can tell us. But I guess after you he got Kyle right and was able to give Mayor Bitch her son back."

"No, Kyle wasn't the last…"

Kenny looked at her questionably.

"He found me down there and that's how we ended up together."

"So, you were the last?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Kyle, my mother soon committed suicide after my death. She jumped off of the hospital. It was the day you were visiting Cartman at the hospital." Kyle looked at him. His head filled with a familiar scream. "She crashed into you, making you go into that "coma" and probably loose your memories. My father thinks you taking me from the hospital killed me, and then in turn killed my mother. That's why we can't be friends" Kyle didn't look at him, he only looked down. "Kyle, I don't think you were in a coma. A crash like that kills someone" He didn't flinch, was he listening?

"I did kill you Stan." Kyle looked at him. "I'm sorry, but there is no denying that fact. If i had left you at the hospital maybe you would have made it."

"But there was no hope."

"How are you back Stan, I need to know how everyone came back to life."

"You're mom. That doctor you thought could save me. He brought us all back."

"How."

"No one knows, but he finally got it right. So he has to be done. You were the prime child to bring back Kyle. We think you were the only one he was supposed to really create. But he went through us all until he got it right."

"No."

"What?"

"I wasn't the last created."

"What?"

"Bebe was."


	9. The Events at Starks Pond

Mountain Town: Chapter 9:

The Events At Starks Pond

Ike ran through the forrest that leads into the old South Park. The darkness swallowed one whole. He could feel the hunters on his trail. He had to only get to Kyle.

He finally hit a clearing, the lights of flashlights trailing behind him. He could hear the dogs barking but also heard the chains that held him. He was home free.

Or so the Canadian thought.

He heard the snaps. The dogs were free. They would kill him. Tears formed in his dark eyes.

"Please, Kyle!" He screamed as he ran down the hill towards Stark's pond.

"I have to go Stan. I need to get back to my brother. He's all I've got. I will go back to where I belong." Truth was Kyle was furious, and upset, and thought of himself as a monster. He needed to know for sure what he was. He would go back to the Dr. No one will get in his way.

"Bebe just got-"

"She stays here."

"You can't make her."

"She stays here, Stan." He turned to his ex-best friend. "She was last for some reason, and it can't be good. Keep her safe."

"What are you about to do?" Stan could no longer see Kyle's face. Any light in the kitchen was only on his back.

"Make things right."

The events this day at Stark's pond were ones the residents of both the new and the old South Park would be haunted by for years.

Both Bebe and Kenny's eyes widened as the scream came closer. They both stared at the small forming running towards them, tears in his eyes. Behind him were dozens of authorities.

It was Ike coming towards them.

"IKE!"

"HELP ME!" He ran towards Kenny and Bebe and then the shooting began. It only took three shots, Ike was a mere fifteen feet away when he crashed into the dirt. Fearing no death Bebe and Kenny ran to his side. As the barks grew closer, Kenny stood to fight.

Bebe held the bleeding child in her arms.

"You're real..." She mused. "Oh, Ike..."

"You... where's... Kyle?"

"Ike?" Between the excitement of the cops and Ike running towards them neither had seen Kyle arrive at the scene. He immediately pushed Bebe aside and held his brother. No tears learned to form in Kyle's eyes.

"Ike... what happened. Why?"

The barking sounded like an echo as Kenny began wrestling the two dogs that growled for real human flesh. Vulgarities spit out of his hood as the dogs tore through artificial skin. Soon Kenny just used his stretch to knock one dog into the other, knocking the first senseless. On the second one, while it was still dazed, he chose a head but. He would later regret that. Circuits fried, he was too knocked out.

The cops soon approched the quartet. Kyle made no contact to Bebe nor those who came closer.

"Who... Ike." His brother smiled though blood trailed down his mouth. He couldn't speak, he could only hold out a Pronto penn. With the last of his stregnth he jammed it into Kyle's neck, just below the hairline.

"Know." Ike spoke, almost a whisper. He had made it, Kyle would know. Life left the Canadian, and there was no more pain.

Bebe tended to Kenny, attempting to wake him.

"Kenny... you fucking moron."

Soon the commotion drew in the orginal residents of South Park.

Stan faught the erge to stand by his friends side and help him. All eyes were on Randy Marsh, who's eyes were focused on the Mayor of South Park: one Sheila Broflovski.

No one seemed to notice Kyle was now drapped over his brother's body, his eyes vacant of life.

Inside his mind was anything of vacant.

Streams of memories filled his vision. Pre-school with Kenny, Stan and Cartman. Fighting Barbra Streisand. His mother making them all get chicken pox. Fighting with Cartman. His first love: Rebecca. Meeting the nurse. Entering and surviving Imaginationland. His mother killing Terrence and Phillip. Watching Jesus and Santa fight. The Clubhouses. Fighting with Cartman. Casa Bonita. Stan saving his life from David Blaine. Watching the Passion of the Christ. Fighting Cartman. More fighting Cartman.

"I fucking hate Cartman." He spoke as he came to. He looked down at his brother. Clearly, he was dead. "Why... Ike. What-"

"I told them too." He looked up at his mother. He was furious.

"How can you kill your own son!"

"Let's be honest Kyle, he was adopted."

"Plus, I'm sure you can just get Dr. Pronto over there to make a new Ike too, right."

"You weren't supposed to know that. You were supposed to be my perfect little boy."

"With straight not curley hair."

"Well, boobie, you always complained about it, so I had it changed-"

"I can't believe you. You changed my hair, you made me forget everything. Know I remember everything... and I'm staying down here."

"That doesn't matter now. You weren't made to be a child and to have a life Kyle. You had already had that chance." Her words were filled with venom.

Everyone just stared.

"You're a bitch Shiela."

"Fuck you, Randy. Tonight, this all ends. There is no more old and new South Park. You'll all be buried here." She grabbed Kyle's arm who immediately turned and punched her to get free. She rubbed her jaw. "You're choice." She turned to those behind her, under her order. "Grab him. I don't care how you have to. Take the blonde too... The fine Doctor wants his toy back."

Bebe immediately snapped her head to the red-headed Mayor.

"You can't take them Shiela." Randy and the others moved forward.

"Watch me." The cops soon surrounded everyone forcing the old city back only to watch as Kyle was silently ripped from his brother. Bebe faught as much as she could, watching Kenny get trampled on.

"KENNY! KYLE! STAN!" She shouted. "NO!" She squirmed as she was thrown over the back of an officer. "HELP ME!"

Wendy managed to make it through the crowd but was quickly cut off and knocked out by a night stick.

Kyle didn't even look back as his brother's body continued to collect its own blood in the grass. He only looked down at the blood that covered his t-shirt and felt what was smeared on his face. He would go silently. He would still find a way to get his revenge.

It took everyone a couple minutes to collect their thoughts. Stan helped Wendy to her feet. She quickly ran to Kenny.

"Come on Kenny... come back to us." His eyes looked alive again though semi disoriented.

"We gotta get Bebe and Kyle back." He started to put his wrist back in place, then would tackle his legs.

"It's too late for that son." Randy looked at Ike's dead body.

"No... you don't understand, I think I understand it all. Kyle was to have no memories. He's a computer. He's supposed to control the tower in the middle of the city. The one that was about to have its "Grand Ceremony," tomorrow. Well, looks like it's going to start tonight."

"Kenny, how the hell did you think that up?"

"I don't know... I just know. We just have to stop her. That's how she's planning on burying us."

"Kenny, you're not making any sense, bt you're right we have to do something. I have a bad feeling. How can I help."

"Find a way to get out of here and get to the tower to stop Kyle. I'm gonna get Bebe back."


End file.
